Baby I'm your biggest fan
by speaknowbefearless
Summary: mi hermana y yo viviamos en texas, pero por el trabajo de mi padre debiamos cambiarnos de L.A. pero nunca pensamos que este viaje iba a cambiar nuestra vida


Capitulo 1. El comienzo

Pov khloe

En un pequeño pueblito de Texas llevábamos casi dos años de llegados, la cuidad es hermosa, al igual que mi familia aunque no sabia decir si era exactamente hermosa mi familia, por una parte mis padres pasaban trabajando y no estaban nunca en la casa con nosotras y aparte como trabajaban arto nunca durábamos tanto en una cuidad.

Cuando decidieron mudarse a Texas nos prometieron que no nos cambiaríamos mas de casa ya que mi hermana Harlow al igual que yo teníamos que terminar nuestros estudios y el cambio de cuidada al igual que el colegio nos afectaba por que bajábamos bastante las notas y Harlow no estaba en las condiciones de bajarlas ya que solo le quedaba una año para terminar el colegio.

Mi hermana Harlow tiene 18 años y es súper exigente consigo misma, es de esas personas que jamás callan algo, si no que te lo dicen, en el colegio le iba súper bien tenia excelentes notas, si que de eso no había que preocuparse mucho solo no debía bajar las notas si que mantenerlas. Yo siempre me pregunte Harlow tendrá novio. Pero al ser yo un año mas chica que ella no se lo preguntaba , porque siempre me decía '' khloe para de ser preguntona por que no te contare''

Entonces no sacaba nada con preguntarle siendo que no me contaría eso decía. Mi relación con Harlow era mas o menos mala que bien , ya que conversábamos muy poco y la casa era tan grande que nos veíamos solo a la hora de cenar, esa era la mejor hora ya que nos reuníamos todos, pero no surgía una gran conversación en la mesa , por que nuestro padres se levantaban hablando de trabajo y se acostaban hablando de trabajo.

Si que era mejor decir que mi familia era un desastre al no poder compartir cosas importantes aparte de el trabajo, pero con la persona que mas hablábamos en casa era con María la nana ya que con ella compartíamos nuestro secretos y le contábamos cono nos iba en el colegio, María realmente era la única atenta que vivía en esa casa…

Bueno y ami en el colegio me iba bien se podía decir, mi hermana lo único malo que tenia que no me tomaba en cuenta, solo cuando me veía me decía no te vallas a meter en problemas khloe… eso era gracioso ya que siempre me metía en algún atado y me llamaban a mi apoderado, con decir que nunca les contaba a mis padres pero cuando le quería contar a mi hermana que me habían llamo al apoderado siempre decía no puedo atenderte porque tengo que estudiar, se comportaba igual que mis padres.

Siempre me pregunte si ella sentiría pena y por eso se hacia la fuerte con todo.

Pov Harlow.

Bueno llevábamos solo un par de años viviendo en Texas. A mi solo me quedaba este año para salir del colegió y entrar a estudiar a la universidad. Pero las cosas nunca cambiaron de ritmo siempre era lo mismo, papas trabajando y mi hermana metida en problemas y por ultimo yo estudiando.

Se notaba que con tanto cambio de casa , khloe cada ves estaba mas problemática no se como se metía en problema todos los días eso era impresionante y nunca les contaba a mis padres. Bueno no tenia que negar que con khloe no compartíamos mucho y cada ves que me quería decir algo yo siempre me presente ocupada ante ella.

Hasta que un día después de clase , llegamos a casa y vi a khloe llorando me preocupo ya que era mi hermana chica si que le pregunte¿ khloe por que estas llorando te sucedió algo?-dije

Si, Harlow me pasa de todo, ya que en esta casa nunca hay nadie y quiero tener una familia normal, como la de todos- dijo

Pero si nuestra familia es normal- dije

Tu crees que nuestra familia es normal, siendo que los papas no están nunca y cuando están de lo único que hablan es de trabajo y con suerte preguntan como nos va en el colegio, para ti eso de verdad que es normal por que para mi esta fuera de lugar-dijo

En cierta parte khloe tenia razón , nuestra familia no era normal , ya que no veíamos nunca a nuestros padres y no teníamos ningún tipo de relación y conversación en la casa. Aparte que las familias siempre se contaban todo lo que sucedía y eso no pasaba con la mía.

Harlow te apuesto lo que quieras que no tienes idea que color me gusta o que música escucho, aparte tu nunca tienes tiempo para mi siempre me dices que tienes que estudiar, entonces no toda la culpa la tiene los papas por que tu tampoco me tomas en cuenta- dijo

Jamás pensé que te sentirías tan mal a no tenerme al lado para contarme tus cosas, y si es verdad no estudio todos los días y tampoco a todas las horas, la verdad perdón por ser tan mala hermana- dije

No eres mala hermana Harlow, solo que no eres atenta conmigo y hay veces que necesito hablar con alguien de la familia no le puedo contar todo a María- dijo

Estaba claro que tenia que hacer algo para reunir a la familia y poder tener una gran conversación por que lo que estaba pasando ya no era normal, con decirles que mi hermana me contó que le encantaba cantar y que nadie supiera en la casa de las cosas mas mínimas eso era preocupante.

Pov khloe.

Por fin pude tener una conversación con mi hermana y decirle todo lo que sentía, así que habíamos quedado en ir a starbuks a tomarnos un coffe, cuando yo le dije Harlow sabes que ahí van los Jonas Brothers a tomar coffe.

Si, khloe ya estaba al tanto que los Jonas pasan ahí metidos, lo se por que me gusta su música- dijo

Que como que te gustan los Jonas Brothers a ti también y si te gustan por que no fuiste conmigo al concierto?- pregunte

A por que en ese tiempo no me llamaban tanto la atención, pero tanto escucharte a ti cantar su música y hablar de ellos me han empezado a gustar. Respondí.

Harlow sabes que mi mayor deseo es conocer algún día a los Jonas , pero por sobre todas las cosas es conocer a Nicholas, si es tan lindo - dije

Si, realmente es lindo, pero tampoco podemos dejar a tras a Joseph y Kevin y no es tan solo tu deseo por que a mi también me gustaría conocerlos- respondió.

No podía creer que estaba hablando con mi hermana mayor hacer los Jonas , eso quien se lo imaginaria y menos que me dijera que también le gustaría conocerlos, era una gran locura pero me empezaba a gustar por que por fin comenzaba a tener algo en común con Harlow.

En esa breve conversación que tuve con mi hermana sonó el siempre y nos llamaron.

Niñitas bajen , llegaron sus padres con su prima Lucy- dijo María.

Ya gracias, por avisarnos-grito Harlow.

Mama venia con una tenida maravillosa, pero papa todavía no llegaba.

Mama por que vienes vestida así, acaso hay fiesta porque Harlow y yo no estábamos enteradas- pregunte.

No, no hay fiesta me lo compre hoy en una tienda que estaba en oferta-dijo

Y nos trajiste algo para nosotras- pregunto Harlow.

Si, vallan sacarlo del auto ahí verán unos regalos que les traje- dijo

Mmm… Ya te alcanzo altiro, es que voy a conversar con Lucy que me tiene que contar unas cosa de los Jonas.

No tenia la menor idea que vendría mi prima Lucy, cuando estaba con ella me sentía diferente ya que conversábamos de las mismas cosas, sentía que tenia tantas cosas en común con ella partiendo por que nos gustaba el mismo grupo de música los Jonas y cuando se quedaba hacíamos nuestros propios videos musicales.

Pov Lucy

Cuando llegue a la casa de mi tía, lo único que quería era ver a mis primas y cuando salude a Harlow la note distinta aparte de estar mas madura y menos pesada estaba mas alta, khloe sin embargo era la misma pero con el pelo mas claro.

Cuando por fin salude a khloe le dije que teníamos que hablar de tantas cosas, pero no sabia por donde comenzar.

Te tinca que subamos a mi pieza y me cuentas todo lo de los Jonas- dijo khloe

Si, por que te tengo que mostrar las ultimas fotos de los chicos que están en oceanup- dije

Puedo ir con ustedes-dijo Harlow.

Obvio prima como te vamos a decir que no.¿ también te gustan los Jonas Brothers?- pregunte

Si, pero nadie lo sabe es mi secreto , verdad khloe- dijo

Obvio, ya chicas vamos a ser lo que estábamos preparando- dijo khloe.

Lo estaba pasando tan bien con ambas, sobre todo con Harlow por que le gustaban los Jonas nos había contado su secreto, aunque yo no era muy buena en guardarlos, pero si se me salía Harlow me mataría.

Mientras nosotras estábamos arriba la tía hablaba con mis padres en el salón.

Sra. Van den woodser

Me sentía feliz por mis hijas, ya que ahora no andaban peleando por la casa y se comportaban mejor, una era khloe que era la que peor se portaba siempre le llamaban el apoderado, aunque mi hija pensaba que y no me daba cuenta de las cosas pero siempre estuve ahí, bueno Harlow se mantenía tranquila en todo aunque ahora se comportaba mas adulta y compartía con khloe.

Anny hace tiempo que no pasabas a saludarnos con Lucy- dije

Si, es que tu sabes Lucy estudia y bueno yo trabajo arto entonces no tengo tiempo como para salir. Oye y a Edward como le esta hiendo en el trabajo?- pregunte.

Bueno a Edward le salio un nuevo trabajo en Los Ángeles , pero no sabe si será pera este año o el entrante, creo que hoy le decían para cuando es.

Que bueno, y si le sabe tiene casa vista ya-dijo

Si, Edward se encargo de ver eso, pero sabes Anny que no se como se lo contaremos a las niñitas ya que cuando llegamos a vivir aquí les prometimos que no nos mudaríamos mas. entonces no se como le daremos la noticia y como la tomaran.

Y la nana esta al tanto- pregunte

Si, María ya esta al tanto y ella obvio que se tiene que ir con nosotros , porque o sino quien va a cuidar la casa y a este parcito que tengo.

María puedes avisarle a Lucy que su madre ya se va - dije

Si, señora en seguida iré a decirle que baje- respondí.

Anny no se como estas niñas se tomaran la noticia.

Pov Lucy.

Estaba tan feliz pasándola no tenia la menor idea que khloe cantara, tenia una vos fantástica.

Khloe por que nunca me contaste que cantabas?- dije

Por que no…- dije

Y Harlow sabe que cantas- dije

Mmm… parece que me ha escuchado pero no lo se claramente.- dijo

Lucy dijo tu mama que ya era hora.- dijo Harlow.

Pucha, ya te vas - dijo khloe.

Si, es súper temprano todavía , pero como mañana hay colegio mi mama me hace acostarme temprano. dije

Lucy dice tu madre que ya bajes, porque es tarde y no quiere llegar mas tarde a casa- dijo Harlow

Ya voy, ya voy , Pucha prima me tengo que ir - dije

Te quiero mucho Lucy cuídate- dijo

Señorita Lucy hasta que hora la esperan , a y khloe dice la señora que baje usted también por que le tienen que informar algo y su hermana donde esta…- dijo María.

Pero María si Harlow estaba contigo - dije.

Pucha no me quería ir lo había pasado tanbien con las dos. Pero les había prometido que las volvería a visitar.

Pov. Maria.

En esta casa todo era patas Paribas, las niñas nunca me pescaban era como hablar con una pared pero les tenia tanto cariño a ambas.

Si me preocupaba por que no sabia como se tomarían la noticia que les tenia su padre a Harlow y khloe. Se querrán morir el parcito

María, maria , donde estas? - dijo khloe.

Que paso con tanto María , no me escucho cuando le dije que su mama la esperaba en el salón- dije

Si María te escuche , pero te quería preguntar algo-dijo

Que me quiere preguntar señorita khloe- dije

Tu debes saber para que nos necesitan abajo, por que no me lo dice place- dijo

No, no se lo informare yo- dije

Pero…. María- dijo

Nada de María , no me moleste mas y baje rapidito a el caballero ya llego- dije

Uy, media noticia María- dijo

Ya , señorita bajemos rapidito que la necesitan abajo, creo que les van a contar algo que les puede gustar bastante.

A que te refieres, con que nos gustara- dijo

Baje y lo sabrá- dije

No sabia cual de las dos era mas preguntona, me preguntaban de todo y lo peor era que me molestaban hasta que les contara lo que pasaba.

Pero igual quería mis niñas si las vi crecer, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus peleas y gritos y todos sus defectos ávidos por haber.

espero que les haya gustado el primero capitulo, significaria mucho que sus comentarios

m&v


End file.
